After School
by Taboo-but-tasty
Summary: Kick Ass has been to Red Mists house, so when school gets out they go to have a 'play' date at Dave's. But when fun ends and they get a new mission, what will the risks be? KickAssXRedMist - lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... certain ideas and inspiration belongs to Satanizmihomedog on Deviantart.

KickAssXRedMist Warning: This was just an excuse for me to write some smut with some slight humor mixed in.

The window budged open, as black gloved fingers pushed the wood frame upwards an inch. The slim fingers slipped into the open gap, shoving with a quick jerk at the window to raise it fully open. Releasing the frame, the Red Mist gripped the sill to hoist himself up through the window with a less than graceful tumble into the room. Banging his legs against a piece of furniture, he let out a grumble of curses as he sat on the carpet, bringing his knees up to his chest to reach the sore spots. Another set of hands found the sill as a green masked face peeked it's way into the room, before pulling back to properly hoist himself into the room rather skillfully, avoiding the furniture with easy movements.

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Kick Ass's secret layer." Kick Ass moved around the other superhero casually, ignoring the sour pout he adorned from his banged up legs. Collapsing into his desk chair, Kick Ass let himself relax, stretching out his legs and settling on watching Red Mist sit on his floor.

"Hey, could you shut the window for me?" Receiving only a miniscule glare, Red Mist pushed himself off the floor, and taking in his surroundings for the first time. "So this is your room." His voice was almost monotone in a form of sardonic disbelief as he moved the couple steps back towards the window to slam it back down before grinning back at Kick Ass.

"Your walls are purple? What the hell? And you say you didn't know you had gay tendencies?" Glancing around his room himself as Red Mist moved almost predatorily towards him, Kick Ass raised his eyebrows and shrugged as he kicked his shoes off. "This coming from the guy who has Teddy Bears lining his walls? Besides, my mom picked it out way back." Red Mist placed his hands slowly over Kick Ass's who had his palms resting over the end of the chair arms.

"You sure your dad's still at work?" Red Mist muttered as he inched his body closer, until he was practically sitting in Kick Ass's lap, the fabric of their costumes rubbing together awkwardly. "

He'll be working until tonight, school just got out about half an hour ago, we have plenty of time together." Tugging a hand out from under the gloved black one, he reached with his own yellow fingers to trace the outline of the almost butterfly like design of The Red Mists mask below one of his eyes. Rubbing his thumb down and the superheroes nose and landing onto the mouth, Kick Ass felt the soft lips part and rubbed his thump over the bottom lip, until Red Mist used his tongue to coax it into his mouth. As his thumb was being played with by Red Mists mouth, Kick Ass brought his other fingers around to cub the other teens chin. Finally pulling his other hand away from the arm rest, while continuing to stare transfixed at the simple but intriguing work that was being applied to his thumb, Kick Ass moved his hand to pull at Red Mists cape, causing him to be yanked completely into his lap, their hips jutting together and creating visions of what he wanted to happen to appear more clearly in his mind. The arousal growing farther under his spandex tight pants, Kick Ass pulled his thumb away to use both of his hands to work at unfastening the cape.

Feeling Red Mists hands move to around his neck to find the zipper for his costume, Kick Ass threw the cape to the ground so he could wrap his arms around the teen as he leaned forward in the seat giving more available access to his back The material peeled away from his skin as the zipper slid down, the air hitting cool against him. Leaning back and releasing his hold on Red Mist he allowed for his suit to be peeled off and tugged to rest around his waist, his gloves having been thrown atop the desk only the moment before. Reaching up to tug at his mask, he felt Red Mist stop him, grabbing at his hands and pulling tem away from the green mask, "Don't," leaning until his mouth was next to Kick Ass's hidden ear he continued, "I want to be Fucking kick Ass." The hot air blew against the mask, making his ear feel hot and flush. Without warning, he placed his hands below Red Mists ass, palming a cheek in each hand and lifted the superhero with him as he rose to stand, causing the other teen to wobble a bit from surprise and latch on to Kick Ass as he lost balance, pulling him back with him as he fell onto the bed. Laughing, Kick Ass finally landed a kiss onto his boyfriend, his lips dry and chapped from the bit of winter air that lingered.

Enjoying the sensual feel of their lips rub together coarsely, soft and chapped, Kick Ass pulled at his pants, stumbling to actually slip them off. Dipping the tip of his tongue into the crease between the others lips to steal a taste of him, Kick Ass let go of the lips, dragging his nose until it was situated slightly above the teens ear. The smell of faux hair and the smoke that still lingered in the black and red haywire strands of Red Mists wig, invaded his nostrils as he hummed from the familiar scent, his hands having moved to unclasp the buckle of Red Mists belt with record speed, the metal pieces clanging together as he carelessly let it fall to the floor, having become more preoccupied with blindly tearing at the bottom have of the Red Mists costume. Snaking his way off the bed he knelt beside the teens feet and struggled to remove the shoes before being able to rid his lover of the skin tight pants. As soon as the pants were freely in his hands, Kick ass threw them beside the belt and turned to stand, watching Red Mist slip under the covers, his upper half still clothed. "Don t forget to grab the lube, it s in the belt."

Shaking his head, Kick Ass smiled, reaching for the belt and searching through the few utility spots, finally coming in contact with the familiar white tube, he tossed it at the teen in his bed. "You just happen to carry the lube around with you?" A twist to the side of Red Mists lips and a one shoulder shrug came before the actual response. "Well, I never know when I'll get the chance to Fuck a super hero."

"You're the Red Mist, a super hero yourself, you know." A smile lit up Red Mist s face as he stretched his arms out, running his hands across the pillows aimlessly, one hand fisted over the tube of lube. Yea. "That just makes it twice as fucking awesome, huh?" Climbing under the covers next to his partner, Kick Ass ran his hands over the teens hips, sliding his palms up under the top of the costume and enjoying the arching feeling beneath his finger tips. He rubbed his thumbs over the smooth skin across the ribcages and up to rub at the pert nipples. As his hands stayed busy, he kissed spots around Red Mists face. "You want to be on top?" Moving his lips to be pressed against the red superheros, made him able to feel the mouth beneath his as it twisted into a frown. "I thought you said you wanted to fuck my brains out the next time you got the chance?" His words were mumbled into their kiss and Kick Ass took the advantage of his open mouth to roll their tongues together in a frenzy until he heard the soft mewling moans whimper out from Red Mists throat. "I can still fuck your brains out if you re on top." A very unmanly but provocative scream rang out as Kick Ass grabbed each side of Red Mist, flipping him over until he was sitting on his lap under the covers. "That was sexy."

Red Mist blushed as he raised a hand to fix his wig, the other placed firmly against Kick Ass's bare chest to steady himself, biting his lip to stop the moans as Kick Ass bucked their bare hips together. Slipping his hands out from under Red Mists shirt, leaving it bunched up, he reached for the lube. Grabbing his partners hand away from his head, he turned the palm up, squeezing a generous amount of lube out before placing the slicked hand against his length, letting Red Mist rub the length and lather the gel around, using a spinning motion on his tip and touching the sensitive underside with just slightly more pressure, causing him to grow even harder and grunts to arise from. Spreading Red Mists legs just a farther bit away from either side of his waist, he brought the lube to his fingers until they were slick. Tossing the tube to the floor in the general vicinity of the discarded clothing, he reached between them, sliding a slick finger between Red Mists cheeks at a tantalizingly slow pace, his other hand giving rough strokes to the untouched shaft that rubbed against his stomach as Red Mist leaned farther towards him. Teasing the small pucker, he pumped his fingers between the rounded pale cheeks, rubbing the nerves around the hole, causing it to relax before slipping a lubricated finger into the tight cavern, amazed my the heat. Twisting his finger around, stretching the entrance until he could angle the finger upwards to hit against his sweet spot, knowing when he hit it by the small gasp followed the throbbing twitch of the member in his hand. Licking at his drying lips he listened to the quick pants above him, enjoying the sharp hold of nails in his chest as Red Mist clawed at him, while fumbling in his movements of giving a hand job to gather himself as his sweet spot was pressed. Pulling back his finger he slipped it out enough that he could bend his knuckle, pushing back in and twisting his bent finger he slipped in another slick digit, twisting and pumping until he was satisfied with how prepared he had gotten the boy above him. Pulling his member out of Red Mists grasp, Kick Ass slid it between the supple cheeks, mimicking the earlier actions that he had used with his fingers, before fully slipping in the tip.

Red Mist let a sharp cry of initial shock as he grasped a hand on either side of Kick Ass's chest before slowly taking initiative and lowering himself farther down, rotating his hips in an alluring manor that helped ease himself down. Kick Ass sucked in a deep breath as he pressed his head into the pillows, trying to force his eyes to stay open and watch the expression on Red Mists face. When Red Mist's cheeks finally came in contact with the base, he lifted himself back up until the tip was barely staying in, leaning back on one arm to support his weight and moving his other hand to grasp Kick Ass's shaft. Moving it around his rim in a teasing gesture, he started to repetitively start moving his hips in jerky motions, taking it in an inch before rising himself almost completely off and repeating the actions rhythmically until Kick Ass yanked his hips down while thrusting upwards, filling him to the hilt, deep moans bursting from them both as Kick Ass continued to thrust up as Red Mist helped his hips to match his rhythm. A slam came from the front yard, sounding quite similar to a car door, having Red Mist freaze for a second in reaction, disrupting their rhythm for a beat as he looked towards the window, as if he could see where the noise was coming from through a glance at the glass. Kick Ass tightened his hands on Red Mist s hips to bring him back to focus, the tightening ball of please building in the pit of his stomach as he watched the muscles in the red super hero s abdomen flex with the rocking.

As Red Mist turned back to Kick Ass, their speed rising, he shifted their position to where he had his hands gripping onto Kick Ass s mask as he ground his hips, the new angle rubbing right into his prostate, causing a white to build around the edges of his vision. They heard the knocking and slamming of the front doors, alon' with the footsteps moving closer to the bedroom, but as much as a nagging in the back of their mind told them to worry about the unexpected visitor, the feeling of pressure about to burst in their guts stopped them from breaking their rhythm. Kick Ass lifted an arm to bring Red Mist even closer to where he could bite into the nape of his neck to stifle his labored breathing, Red Mist shoving his mouth into Kick Ass's mask to do the same. Being so close to orgasm, Red Mist tried to block out the banging on Kick Ass s door and focus on the delicious friction of his member sliding roughly against Kick ass's stomach in harsh fluid movements. "Open up your damn door Dave, I have a tracking device on your bag, I know you have to be in there!" All that was responded was a bit of fabric rustling.

"Don't make me knock the damn door down, so fucking open up you guys!" As Kick ass and Red Mist ignored her still, wrapped up in trying to finish, Hit Girl banged again on the door. "Alright Faggots! I give you until the count of three, we have a drug lord to bust! One!" Red Mist gave a breathy but soundless scream into Kick Ass s mask, his seed spurting hot and slippery between them, spreading it with every thrust that Kick Ass continued to give.

"Two!" Kick Ass bit down, grinding his teeth to avoid screaming as his climax hit, spilling himself into Red Mist who hissed from the stinging burn that the bite left.

"Three!" Hit girl burst the door open just as Red Mist was lifting himself off his collapsed position on top of Kick Ass, with shaky arms their lower halves, barely covered by the sheet.

"WTF." Staring at their red faces, she slowly backed out of the doorway. I'll give you five minutes to get yourselves back in order! I jacked the Mist Mobile over here, so you better meet me down there when you re ready! Jeez, when I called you faggots, I didn t expect to walk in on you two acting like it! Her figure retreated farther down the hall as Dave rolled Chris to be positioned under him, giving him one last heated kiss before pulling away to gather their costumes.

~End~


	2. Chapter 2 After Play

Do not own Kick Ass and yadda, yadda, yadda, this is a sequel segment to my story After School.

The Lovely X-Red Mist-X went ahead and encouraged me to write this and is in collaboration to adding on more to my once was one shot After School, thank you X-Red Mist-X for your lovely plot outlines and etc.

After School

Part 2 - After Play

It was bitter, both the chill emanating from the window that was left cracked and the taste that was left in his mouth from the inability to ride out any more of the sensation from his previous activities. A chill slowly climbed over his bare legs as he peeled himself away from his partner; the stark smell of sex lingered in the gap created between them even as said partner rolled out from under him and left the bed. Falling backwards into the sheets, a small gust of air slipped out between Red Mists lips from annoyance and frustration in a short puff. As he rolled his eyes, a strand of hair from his wig fell loose, poking him in the eye. With a motion between a blink and a wince he tilted his head to move the hair back in place, his chin pointing farther into the air as he did so. Eyeing the plain ceiling coolly, his lips taking on a distinct form of pout, he could hear Kick Ass as he shuffled about the room picking the wildly strewn clothes up from the floor where they had previously crash landed.

Shifting on his elbows he glanced at Kick Ass who was slipping on the rest of his own costume in a speed only brought on by embarrassment. Giving a hearty plop forward Red Mist landed on his stomach, face planting directly into the pillow, savoring in the light warmth that lingered from where Kick Ass had lain. Gathering his energy he raised himself up enough to rest his weight back on his elbows, just as his own pants smacked against his bare ass. Giving a limp glare in Kick Ass's direction, he continued to ignore his pants, even as his belt landed with a solid thumb, the cold buckle pressing into the dip in his lower back where his shirt had risen up. Continuing to choose the option of watching Kick Ass adjust his costume with the finishing touches, Red Mist let his lips turn from pouting to smirking a in a very fluid movement that he was sure was envy worthy.

Pulling himself up away from the bed, he felt the sheet stick to him, clinging to the drying beads of sweat left on his body. "Hey, Kick Ass."

"What is it? Why aren't you dressing? We've got to be getting downstairs in a few minutes, hit Girl is waiting and I feel bad for having her-" "Shut up already. Jeez, the girl has definitely seen worse than what she just walked in on, she's KILLED people for fucks sake."

"I guess you're right."

"Fuck right I am, now get your ass over here." Watching with a gleam in his eyes as Kick Ass shuffled closer, fixing the weapons on his back as he did so, Red Mist enjoyed the still hazy glaze of lust that he could see reflected in Kick Ass's gaze.

"I need some help."

Red Mist sat up fully, scooting to the edge of the bed and without warning wrapped his bare legs around Kick Ass's legs, forcing him to stumble over and brace himself by grabbing onto Red Mists waist.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kick Ass's words fumbled from his lips, his fingers tightened their grip on Red Mists jutting hipbones, all in reaction the swivel Red Mist was doing with his hips. Biting his lip, Kick Ass glanced down to see the bare thighs tightening around his waist, and the semi-erect member hardening against the thin material of his costume. A sound between a whimper and moan coming from his captive seemed to give Red Mist the initiative to answer the previous question. "What do you think I'm doing?" Letting his head fall back, though still able to keep a view of Kick Ass's facial expressions, he chewed at the corner of his own lips, and Kick Ass could clearly see a mischievous glint that only seemed to cause his own arousal to grow against his restrictive costume.

"Should we, I mean, you've got to get dressed,…mmmhuahh." Red Mist gave a solid jerk of his legs, effectively pulling Kick Ass down on top of him, causing extra friction to grow heatedly between their thighs. One arm reached to latch onto Kick Ass's neck as the other maneuvered it's way to reach for the zipper the green garb his lover was wearing. Yanking the outfit down with one hand, Red Mist jerked his hips into the body above him, receiving a groan of pleasure in response as Kick Ass relaxed, making it easier to peel the super hero costume off of his sweat slicked form.

In only a matter of seconds, Red Mist had the costume pushed far enough down that with a quick shove and twist, Kick Ass was laying beneath him, his own erection bare and exposed as the costume had been peeled down to his mid thighs. Rocking their hips together, Red Mist tried, though not very well, to keep his own grunts and such to himself, wanting to savor in the panting sounds that he was making Kick Ass murmur. Sliding down until his knees were on the floor, Red Mist ran the palms of his hands up his lovers thighs until they came to a miniscule stop in their journey before taking a firm hold of the hard member that had grown right back to being fully aroused from Red Mists teasing actions.

Twisting his hands over the length and running a tantalizing finger over the tip in a precariously minute fashion, Red Mists grinned at the goose bumps that were covering Kick Ass's skin as his back arched. Leaning over, Red Mist thumbed the head before removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue, using tantalizing and slow moving licks that had Kick Ass gasping for breath. Still using one hand to pump the base, Red Mist delighted in using the smallest and wettest licks he could on Kick Ass. Sensing that he was going to thrust upwards soon, Red Mist palmed at the others hips, keeping his still as he moved to take in the length, trying not to gag from bringing it all in, giving a few twirls of his tongue as he withdrew his mouth before sliding his lips gently over the sensitive head, tasting the pearl drops that was starting to leak as he parted his lips and continued to take the length back in with a repetitive sucking motion that, Red Mist noted, had Kick Ass clenching the bed sheet below him in the a tight fisted grip.

Surprisingly it was only a matter of seconds after he had started his ministrations that he felt the rush of bitter sweetness shoot into his mouth. The thickness hit the back of his throat and he tried to swallow but felt his saliva building as his throat muscled tensed, before he was coughing, the mess in his mouth dripping onto the floor beside him. Wiping at the strings of saliva hanging off of his lips he looked up to see Kick Ass panting heavily as he rushed to sit up. " You ok? I'm sorry, I should of gave you a warning before hand. I'll-" His rant was cut short as Red Mist leaned forward to give a quick chaste kiss onto Kick Ass's Lips before pulling away to lift himself up from his kneeling position, reaching over to grab the discarded pants to his costume which now lay hazardously off the edge of the bed.

"You just owe me." Moving to stand between Kick Ass's legs before pulling the rest of his clothes on, watching Kick ass himself get redressed in a haste manner, his cheeks still quite flush and beads of perspiration still formed along the edge of his hairline and around his brows. He noticed the sounds coming from the street and refrained from rolling his eyes. Hit Girls voice was rising in frustration and he was sure the time had passed the five minute mark already. Tugging his pants up and blatantly moving his bulge around until it was comfortable, Red Mist gave his partner a look that meant he wouldn't forget that Kick Ass owed him. Stretching about he sauntered to the door, waiting for his companion to fix the rest of his costume whilst adjusting his own mask as well. "Do you think we smell like sex?"

The green costumed super hero paused in consideration. "Yea, probably." Red Mist smirked before pulling the door open in a swift motion. "Awesome." Kick Ass rolled his eyes as he followed Red Mists playfully strutting figure through the hall. Once they were at the front door, Kick Ass halted slightly in his steps. "You have any idea what Drug Lord Hit Girl mentioned?" Pausing in his advancement to open the door, Red Mist seemed to think for a second to himself before turning to look over his shoulder as he shrugged them half heartedly in answer before leading the way to his vehicle. He hoped the GPS didn't point him to anything to do with his fathers business and he hoped that Kick Ass wouldn't notice if it did.

They arrived at the Mist Mobile, squinting from the glare that shined into their eyes from the sun bouncing off the reflective metal. "No way! Whoa! Get out of the driver seat." Kick Ass crawled around to the passengers side, sliding into the seat, noticing Hit got was about to open her mouth and argue. A silent blush crawled his cheeks beneath his mask as he turned to ignore his embarrassment. He couldn't believe Hit Girl had walked in on them like that, she was like his innocent-err, well strike that part, little sister.

He watched the glares between the other two super heroes and noted the way they bickered. If he didn't know better he'd think they acted more like siblings cause he didn't think of them having such attractions of the other sort for each other, kind of like Todd did to her, cause well, he knew for a fact Red Mist was 'gay' and attracted to him. This thought only proved to lead him back to his previous embarrassment.

"I don't care about what you have to say. You've already jacked my Mist Mobile once, I'm not letting you drive it again. You don't do that sort of stuff, it's rude to jack another superheroes Super Ride."

Hit Girl seemed to want to argue but instead blew a strand of purple wig away from her furrowed brows, before letting a small growl escape her lips from frustration as she let go of the steering wheel. She crawled back into the small space behind the seats and Red Mist opened the door to climb into the drivers position with a pleased smile on his lips. "Besides, you can't expect one of us to squeeze back there, can you?" Kick Ass leaned forward in his seat as a purple clad hands suddenly shot forward with a strong grip to each of the seats, followed by a purple head of hair that leaned forward with a malicious leer directed towards the driver. "What's that? From what I saw, I could swear that if you're bendable enough to-"

Her words were cut off from the sudden strangled sound that emitted through Kick Ass's lips as he bit his tongue in renewed embarrassment before clearing his throat. "Hit girl, can you please refrain from making such comments until you've at least hit actual puberty or something?" Sending a glare at his partner from the laughter issuing from him Kick Ass nodded to himself as if agreeing with his own statement. Hit girl just rolled her eyes before flopping back into the small area she had to her self, giving him a strange look that made him shift in his seat awkwardly. "You guys could have at least hurried the fuck up a little better." Red Mist hit the switch to turn the radio on as to ignore her grumbling before backing up into the road as he programmed the coordinates on the pad of paper Hit girl had left on the dash for him.

Turning the radio down he glanced back to Hit Girl. "So what all do you have about this bust?"

"Not much, apparently he's top notch, most cops don't even have him on the radar. I couldn't believe how easy it was to find out where the next big business deal would be. He's supposed to be there until six to do his bidding and try to make some further leeway in the drug trade. Not much else is known. You might want to step on it a bit though."

"Relax! I'm going eighty- almost ninety already!"

"So? Go faster!"

It was still daylight out when they arrived in an alley not to far from the building. They were in the city and the building was a relatively small one compared to the other massive structures lined about. Piling out of the car, Hit Girl checked to make sure she had her choice of weapons with her at full stock as she tossed a few weapons at the others standing a way behind her, hoping they would catch the daggers without cutting themselves. "That's the building there." A gloved finger pointed to the spot a few blocks ahead to make sure the boys were aware of that fact. "There's going to be approximately a dozen lackeys per floor, if not more. There will definitely be a higher amount of goons the higher up the building you go. We don't need to kill them all if we can get around them without detection, though that means you've always got to watch your backs also."

She headed towards the building in a steady pace, causing the guys to follow behind her without prompting. Stopping next to the building she lead the way down the side a bit, along a very narrow alley. "I'm going to head up to the fourth floor. There's ten floors, I'll meet you at the sixth before we attack the actual bosses at the top. I'll leave it up to you two to be the distraction for me to make my way to the fourth easier. You've got your walkie talkies correct?" She noted their affirmative nods and eyed Kick Ass who fiddled with his that was strapped to his waist. "Good. Lets get Ass Kicking then, shall we?"

There were four guys right in the entrance when Kick Ass burst through the doors. As soon as he entered he was hit square in the face before the gun was drawn on him. Straightening himself out he reached for his baton at the same time he withdrew a dagger, slicing the guys wrist that held the gun before throwing it across the room at the second to get close to him, noticing it only stabbed the guy in the shoulder. Continuing to bring out the weapon on his back he kicked out a leg to knock the guy before him down to the ground before using his blunt weapon to knock him unconscious. Turning to the Lackey that he had punctured with the dagger he bent down to grab the gun that the downed lackey had dropped.

Jumping behind a reception desk he heard a gun shoot at him and watched as it left a hole in a decorative

pillar to his left. Sucking in a breath he peered around the edge of his hideout, shooting his own weapon, allowing himself to give a millisecond of a smirk when he saw one of the guys drop to the ground before firing at the body again for good measure and noticed the small puddle of blood already forming around the guys head. He had almost forgot about the other guy when he heard about her shot towards him, this time narrowly missing his head.

His heart beat a mile a minute as adrenaline pumped through him. He heard a yell come from one of the guys and peered out again, this time to see Red Mist had entered and took out another guy that had been on a cell phone trying to hide from the commotion, he was obviously calling for back up. Apparently he wasn't the only one distracted by Red Mist and saw from the corner of his eye the other goon had turned his gun at Red Mist. A mistake, Kick Ass thought, as he quickly shot the remaining few bullets into the chest of the man across the room.

He saw Red Mist rush up the stairs and knew it was to , head to the next floor and take care of any back up coming down that way. Rounding to the elevators that he spotted not to far from the actual stairs, Kick Ass searched the dead guard who had the cell, finding a gun that had six bullets, and he hoped it would be enough for any guards that came through the elevator. He could see the buttons lighting as the elevator came to the first floor.

Hit Girl thanked her darker costume for providing better cover in the dark room she rolled intro on the fourth floor. She had started to climb the fire escape as the other two entered in through the front door in all obviousness. There didn't seem to be anyone in the room. She could see weapons laying on the table by a window a couple meters away. She strode over to them, smirking as she strapped some extra bullets and such to her belt before picking a few select guns to start out with. "Oh, come on boys, you're making this to easy on me."

When Red Mist came to the second floor he noticed there were only a handful of goons sitting around a main desk in one of the first rooms. He had already used a dagger on a guard in the stair case and then proceeded to steal that ones gun before moving along and shooting the next to come his way. He was grinning madly as he eyed his easy targets. He was holding in his hands yet another gun that he had managed to get from the second guy in the staircase. The machine gun was nestled against his chest as he crept into the room as silently as he could.

He moved the weapon to ready it. The sudden sound of a couple bullets fired and a short string of worried curses attracted the guards to the doorway as Red Mist leaned against the wall, having accidentally pressed his finger against the trigger too early and ended up startling himself. The guards immediately reached for their own weapons, but lucky enough Red Mists instinct had him immediately pulling on the trigger before he even had it aimed, slinging the gun towards the enemy, not even noticing the few shots that had managed to be fired in his direction before his bullets took the goons down in one fell swoop.

She had just thrown the last gun she had jacked from the first room to the floor, having used the last of the bullets she had for it on a group of bald lackeys who didn't even look fit enough for such a job, when she heard the shouts for reinforcements down the hall. She must have missed one. Strange, they seemed to be large enough targets. Grabbing a throwing star from her belt she shot one out, watching it jab into the back of the guys throat before a let out a scream of shocked pain as he choked on blood. Right as the man fell, she saw another slew of goons coming from the way the man had been shouting at.

Giving a low growl in the back of her throat as she pulled out the rest of her throwing stars. There were only six of them, it shouldn't be that long to dispose of them before she could hit the fifth floor. Jumping up and kicking off the desk to her right she jumped across the hall, throwing the stars as she went. She had one left as she landed. She heard two of them fall to the ground and a separate yell in pain. She heard guns shooting, rolling her eyes at their delayed reaction she leaned against the wall as she pulled a short sword from her belt, it was just bigger than her daggers.

Readying it, she waited until she heard the boots step up to round her corner, ducking she dodged out and in between two of the oafs. Stabbing one in the gut as she went until she was behind the second where she started twisting until she could reach up and slit his throat at the same time she used his falling body as a stepping stool to get into the air, dodging the bullets aimed her way. Hopping until she could kick one of the guys in the face with her own boots, she sliced her sword out, creating a gash on one of their arms. Landing back on the floor she dodged behind a leather couch. There were four left, two injured.

A bullet went through the couch not too far away from her head. Pulling a smoke bomb from a small bag on her waist, she pressed the small button before rolling across the floor. She barely had to wait before she could smell the acrid smoke start spilling with a distinctive popping sound signaling it's presence. Within seconds the room had filled and she jumped out from her spot and into the mix, one hand covering her mouth and nostrils so she wouldn't choke on the smoke like the goons currently were. A simple jab to each of their stomachs was enough to down them all and she quickly shout out into the hall, hurrying up to the next floor.

The elevator music was a little strange to hear as he made his way up to the second floor. There was a small rip in the side of his costume from where he had been grazed with a bullet, but other than that, the only other inconvenience he had was that the sound of the blood beneath his shoes squished as he shifted anxiously. There was still a body left in the small square area with him, the others having actually fell out of the elevator before dieing or being killed. The warm liquid pooled around his shoes and he severely hoped it wouldn't stain his shoes this time, he'd been lucky so far on the matter of blood stains.

When the doors to the elevator binged and slowly spread open he stuck one hand out, holding a baton in front of him as he move into the room. There was nothing in sight and he continued to travel down the nearest hall. He nearly screamed as a goon jumped out in front of him, tackling him to the ground. Kick Ass choked on the scream caught in his throat as he used his strength the block the punches aimed at his face. He really didn't feel like another broken or bloody nose at the moment.

Finally finding a grip he pushed the oaf off of him in enough time to notice another at the end of the hall about to shoot at him. Turning back around to the man trying to lift himself off the floor to yet again attack, Kick Ass yanked as hard as he could to raise the man back atop him. He had just managed to get the man partially across him as the gun was shot and the goon he was holding suddenly choked on blood that automatically started to dribble out of his mouth. Not taking another moment to hesitate, he pushed the dieing man away and managed to stand and hide behind the corner of the wall in record time as a couple more shots were fired off.

He could hear the man getting closer, his footsteps growing heavier as his pace grew faster. He definitely wasn't a crony big on stealth. Crouching down, Kick Ass reached for his Batons that had tumbled to the ground. He managed to get them in his grasp right as the crony had come to round the corner. Using one hand to hit at the gun, he used the other to knock the wind out of the guy. He heard a bone crack and really wasn't sure if it had come from the hand or a rib. The guys grip on the gun loosed, but he was still able to turn it towards Kick Ass once again,. He moved to the side right as the gun fired again, this time grazing the opposite side as his other side wound.

Elbowing the man in the face he watched the man falter just enough that he could take another hit at the mans hand, this time jarring the gun out of his grip. Catching the weapon Kick Ass shut his eyes before lifting it to head level and firing. He heard the thud of the crony falling and waited a second before opening his eyes. His gaze briefly recognized that the man was dead before turning to finger both of the tears in his costume, one on either side of his waist. "Fuck!" He knew it came out as a whine and couldn't help it as he stomped his feat a bit before moving around to do a bit more searching.

Not having checked to see if there were any more guards on the second floor, Red Mist had quickly moved to the third floor. He thought it was odd that most of the rooms were locked, though honestly he wasn't in a rush to find out what was on the other side of the doors and so he only continued to travel through the twisting hallways until he came to a hallway that was unlit. Shivers crawled down his spine and he hoped he wouldn't find something horrible, or a mob of goons waiting to swarm him.

It still unnerved him that this had to be a drug bust of the actual drug lords, which meant that his father was more than likely to be in the center of the actual dealing. He really didn't want to have to deal with his dad in this type of situation. The door he tried next opened with only a light push, it was empty as far as he could see, which wasn't much considering the fact it was almost pitch black. Turning to the wall, he traveled the length, looking and hoping for a light switch. Something knocked against his knees and he reached his hands down to scope out what it was. The object, or rather objects were stacked upon each other.

There seemed to be about twenty of the boxes, different sizes jutting out of different piles. Reaching down to rip open a box he heard a scuffle at the door before anything and his heart skipped as he jerked up. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he let out a very, well, 'youthful' scream as he tried to twist around in a hasty defense, one foot catching on the opposite ankle causing him to make another strangled sound of surprise as he tried to balance himself as another hand shot out to his other shoulder though it only helped in resulting in Red Mist falling backwards, landing on his side into the pile of boxes. Groaning in pain, he winced as he instinctively tried to shove the body that had fallen with him off. "Shit! What the Fuck!" He struggled to pull his elbow out of a crushed box as he caught a flash of green and a familiar laugh from above him.

"You find anything yet?" Giving a small glare towards Kick Ass, he rubbed at his elbow having finally tugged it out of the trap. Glancing down at the sore spot he noticed a layer of noticeable substance coating his glove a costume. "I think I just did." Kick Ass leaned forward, resting his weight against Red Mists body as he did so, to get a better look through the dark. "Cocaine?" Red Mist turned a bit to be more laying on his back than on his side. "Yup."

She was starting to get aggravated. She had just cleared the fifth floor, and now nothing seemed to be on the sixth floor. It made her a little weary for the fact that meant they were either waiting on the floor above or they had been called to the bottom floors after the other two. It was also annoying that all she could get on the Walkie was static. Clasping it back onto her waist, Hit Girl rounded the last corner to double check for any goons. She was starting to worry about where the other two were, silently she hoped they didn't get killed or wounded, though a part of her mind amused herself with the idea that they had more than likely tripped over one another and tumbled down the stairs, breaking either their walkies, or each other. The thought quickly stopped being amusing when she realized that the scenario was very likely to happen to either of them. Turning to head back to the stair case to check she heard the elevator opening.

Turning just in time, she saw a group of goons charging out, their guns raised and fingers already pressing against the triggers. Pushing her body against the side of the wall in the stair well, she calmed her breathing enough to detach one of her prized butterfly knifes, flipping it around in her hand until she had a sure grip on it. Within another second, just as the bullets flew in her direction she threw it towards the guy who looked to be in the lead. A small thud echoed in the lobby as she rolled into another corner of the room. The guy she had thrown the knife at had hit the floor, the handle of her blade sticking from his forehead. The rest of the crowd seemed shocked and momentarily paused in their firing to stare at their fallen leader. Standing, Hit Girl walked to where she stood more in the center of the lobby.

Peeling the two part knife bower from it's spot on her back she let a menacing grin spread over hair lips, her chin falling down closer to her chest she glared out through her bangs. "If you want to play, you cunts… then lets play, but here's the catch-" She paused in her little speech to throw part of her knife at one of the guys who had began to lift his gun again. As the guy fell to the floor, the knife sticking out of his throat, she took another step forward. "We play MY way!"

Kick ass pulled away to get off of his partner when he stumbled over a box that had fell behind him. Grabbing onto Kick Ass's waist, Red Mist held him steady so he wouldn't fall on him and hurt on him more. Smiling at the thought of how clumsy they were being, Red Mist caught Kick Ass's lips in a kiss that was just as equally clumsy. "Watch out, you'll end up hurting me." Kick Ass laughed under his breath as Red Mist mumbled into the kiss. Pulling apart where their lips just barely grazed Kick Ass pressed his hips down against Red Mists. "You mean more than you've already hurt yourself?" Kick Ass felt Red Mists hands move on his waist and tighten, the fingers digging in warningly. "That was your fault douche!"

Kick Ass leaned down to kiss Red Mist again but stopped short when he jerked his hips, his back arching in response to the gentle wiggle of fingers against his bare skin. Biting his lips he fought off a giggle when the fingers moved to search out the areas they had found. "Why are there holes in your outfit?" Red Mist was looking pointedly at him, even as he smirked to himself at making Kick Ass squirm. "Well, I barely dodged a bullet." Red Mist gripped the waist tighter out of concern as he glared at his partner. "But there are two holes." Kick Ass leaned in further to Red Mist, giving a slight shrug as he did so. "And then later I barely dodged another one." Red Mist roughly tugged Kick Ass down to where he could ravish the other super heroes mouth, his heart beating fast from what he knew was fear of his partner actually getting shot. Pulling apart he bit down harshly on Kick Ass's bottom lip. "Ow!"

"You dumb ass, you don't need to be so careless. You could've been hurt, or- or killed!" Kick Ass lifted himself off of Red Mist, touching his lip as he did so, frowning at the bit of blood that he tasted on his tongue. "Damn it, Red. I was doing good so far about keeping my face from bleeding!" Red Mist pulled himself up from the wreckage, dusting the residual drugs off his costume the best he could. Snorting he turned to Kick Ass with an eye roll. "As if you could ever manage that." Kick Ass frowned but silently followed the red clad super hero back out the door.

Red Mist turned to ask Kick Ass if he'd ran into any bad guys on this floor, but before he could get a word out he felt Kick ass run straight into him, knocking them backwards, Red Mist yet again landing on his ass. "Fuck, If I didn't know better, I'd think you liked topping me and you're trying to say something." Kick Ass shook his head in amusement as he reached up to touch his nose with a wince, finally getting a good look at said super hero, Red Mist started laughing when he saw the thin trail of blood coming from Kick Ass's nostril. "Told you. Your nose must've hit my head, no wonder my forehead hurts."

Kick Ass looked at Red Mist with a dark look in his eyes as Red Mist dropped his head back in a soft laugh. The soft pale skin beneath his chin at the start of his neck was bare and exposed and had Kick Ass wiping his nose with the back of his fist, leaving a smeared patch of blood beside his nose, before swooping down to nip at the exposed skin beneath him. A sudden gasp came from the superhero below him as he licked a trail up the neck and over the jaw line before his tongue delved into the warmth of Red Mists mouth. Rends Mist groaned as a vague salty taste mingled on his tongue as he licked at the sore spot he had left on the lips currently kissing him. Thrusting his hips upward he felt satisfaction at feeling the equally hardening length pressing against his own.

A shout from the hall to their left caused them to break apart. Kick Ass felt his eyes widening as he clambered off his boyfriend. In another second, as Red Mist stood up next to Kick Ass, they took a few steps back even though the body that suddenly came falling down the stairs was a good yard away. "Fuck." Red Mist turned to Kick Ass as he said this. He felt his stomach flop. He knew he couldn't stay distracted. They were on a job and even though he was scared of what could happen, he couldn't run or hide. Hit girt was counting on him, on them both. He was staring at the body, gulping heavily, when Kick Ass pushed passed him to rush up the stairs, pulling his batons off his back as he did so. He teetered on his feat, giving a quick glance back at the dead body before quickly traveling after his friend.

As they climbed up the flights of stairs, they heard the strangled yells of outrage and surprise coming from the group standing at the sixth floor landing. Red Mist stumbled up behind Kick Ass, looking up to see Hit girl shoot another knife at one of the goons trying to escape down the stairs before she was yanked from behind and tossed roughly into the room to the left, they heard the crash of her body slamming into the unseen objects in the room. The goons quickly chased after her, apparently not seeing the other two superheroes that just arrived. The door slammed shut in their faces just as they reached it. With a grunt of a growl, Kick Ass yanked at the door handle to find that it was lucked before rushing up to bang at the door, after a few hits Red Mist backed up as Kick Ass stepped back before kicking in the door.

As the door caved in, red Mist couldn't help at smile at the pose that Kick Ass was standing in, it was very macho super hero to the rescue looking. He liked it and could've kept gazing if it wasn't for the fact that he noticed the handful of goons charging at him from the corner of his eye. Quickly rushing to the opposite side of the room, he tried searching a random body on the floor, hoping he could find a weapon, all he had were daggers and two of the guys had guns, he knew this because they had started firing at him.

Kick Ass was rushing to where Hit Girl was picking herself off the ground, slicing the Achilles tendons of the closest goon who stood by her and was aiming his gun to shoot her while she was down. His scream of terror brought Kick Ass to a halt, realizing that Hit Girl wasn't in any immediate danger, he turned to the closet bad guy, knocking him over with his baton and started working on wrestling the pistol from his grip.

Red Mist was pulling out a dagger and trying to come up with an escape plan when he caught sight of Hit girl flipping over a goon who seemed to have been stabbed in the back of the head, landing on the back of one of the guys whom had a gun. Right as the bullet fired, which had thankfully jerked away from his direction, Red Mist threw his own dagger, imbedding it into a crony's thigh as he watched Hit girl quickly wrap the cord of her knife around the goons neck as she simultaneously threw another knife at a charging goon that she could only have seen from the corner of her eye. He watched her tighten the cord and twist, cringing as he heard a bone snap and she fell with guy to the floor. As she stood, the purple strands of her wig covered her eyes as she tossed out another dagger, killing a guy who Red Mist hadn't noticed sneaking up on him. Before he could say his thanks though he heard a couple more gunshots and Kick Ass give a cheering sound before turning to them and pointing to the two bad guys dead in the doorway. "We've got to get up stairs, I'll be surprised if the Drug Lords haven't devised a way to escape yet."

Another wave of dread crawled over him and he felt another lump form in his throat as he followed Hit Girl and Kick Ass up the next flight of stairs.


End file.
